Hey, I'm here
by AmiraShofia
Summary: Hiyori bersama Konoha, apa yang akan dilakukan Hibiya melihat itu?


Neisha dan Dhina

Neisha adalah saingan berat Dhina. Mereka selalu merebutkan juara 1 dalam naik kelas. Tetapi, Neisha selalu sombong. Setiap kali, ia menggeser kedudukan Dhina yang naik dan turun. Dhina pun harus menggeser juga kedudukan Neisha. Agar menjadi juara kelas, dan membanggakan orangtuanya dan saudara-saudaranya

Suatu kali, Bu Ani, wali kelas, meminta mereka mengikuti lomba sains. Sayangnya, Dhina tidak berhasil menjadi juara. Maka dari itu, kepercayaan diri Neisha tumbuh. Memang, Neisha jago dalam sains. Tetapi, hal itu tidak membuat Dhina menyerah. Jadi itu adalah asal-usul mereka menjadi saingan yang sangat kokoh. Neisha mempunyai pendukung, yaitu Aniek, Laura, dan, Cindy. Mereka selalu menyemangati Neisha, terkadang gusar dengan Neisha kalau kalah dengan Dhina. Dhina juga mempunyai pendukung, yaitu Shifa, Laila, dan Citra. Mereka sangat baik pada Dhina, dan selalu menyemangati. Neisha dan Dhina setiap hari bertanding, bertanding, dan bertanding.

Pada suatu hari, Neisha menantang Dhina menjalani latihan soal.

"Dhina…! Aku sudah bilang pada Bu Ani. Kita akan diberikan soal 30, dan kita kerjakan diruang yang disediakan," ujar Neisha menantang.

"Baik! Aku bersedia!" kata Dhina.

Mereka segera keruang yang disediakan. Lalu mengerjakan soalnya, mereka mengerjakan soal dengan hati-hati dan tidak berisik. Sudah 30 menit mengerjakan, belum selesai. Sepertinya mereka memeriksa, agar nilainya bagus. Kakak kelas sampai ada yang menyemangati mereka berdua yang sedang berusaha keras. Setelah memeriksa kembali, dikumpulkan pada Bu Ani. Mereka tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Neisha begitu santai menunggu tugas itu dibagikan. Sedangkan Dhina begitu takut, hingga ia berdoa. Saat Bu Ani sudah datang, murid-muird tidak sabar melihat tugas Dhina dan Neisha. Saat diumumkan, murid-murid sudah tidak sabar. Lalu Bu Ani segera memberikan kertas tugas itu pada Neisha dan Dhina. Ternyata, Neisha mendapat nilai 100, Dhina mendapat 80. Semua bertepuk tangan untuk Neisha. Dhina sedikit berkecil hati.

"Hhhmm, aku kalah lagi. Tak apalah, yang penting berusaha," kata Dhina sambil berpikir.

"Berusaha lagi ya, Dhina!" seru Citra menyemangati Dhina.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, Dhina dijemput kakaknya, Kak Natasya. Kak Natasya pulang dengan ceria. Dari tadi, Dhina bengong saja di sofa. Kak Natasya pun kebingungan melihat Dhina yang bengong itu. Lalu, ia mengagetkannya.

"Heh, Dhina, kok bengong, kenapa?" tanya Kak Natasya heran.

"Hhmm, Kak, nggak kok," jawab Dhina.

Kak Natasya pergi meninggalkan Dhina disofa. Dhina kemudian membaca bukunya. Ibunya datang dan membawakan jus. Dhina meminumnya dengan cepat dan kembali membaca. Ibunya keheranan melihat tingkah Dhina yang aneh itu. Ibu Dhina kembali turun kebawah sambil membawa gelas tadi.

Kayaknya, aku nggak bisa mengalahkan Neisha. Mungkin, Neisha lawan yang begitu tangguh bagiku. Mungkin kemampuannya lebih hebat lagi. Sepertinya, ia rajin. Hhhmm, tak usah dipikirkan ah!

"Aku harus bisa…!" teriak kencang Dhina.

"Hah, apa? Harus? Bisa? Aku?" tanya Kak Natasya bingung.

"Ah, enggak!" seru Dhina sambil membuka pintu dan menuruni tangga dengan sangat cepat. Dhina menemui adiknya, Ana. Ana sedang duduk diteras sambil mengelus bulu Hanny, kucingnya. Dhina tidak mau menganggu, akhirnya ia pergi saja. Ia pergi berjalan-jalan. Dhina hendak memikirkan nilainya yang makin menurun. Saat dijalan, ia melihat Neisha sedang belajar diteras rumahnya bersama temannya.

"Neisha… Hai…!" teriak Dhina sambil berlari ke rumah Neisha yang besar.

"Apa? Hah!" tanya Neisha

"Belajar bareng? Boleh ikut? Hhhm, kalian pasti…"

"Dapet nilai 100? Ya lah! Namanya anak pinter, pasti hebat…," potong Neisha sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Juga teman-temanya, yang tertawa panjang lebar. Dhina meninggalkan Neisha. Sampai berpikir ragu-ragu. Dhina balik kerumahnya. Dan menemui Kak Natasya, yang sedang belajar.

"Kak!" panggil Dhina.

"Kenapa, ada masalah, Dhin?" tanya Kak Natasya.

"Kak, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan saingan…? Dulu, Dhina bisa mendapat juara Kak! Tapi, semenjak ada Neisha. Nilai Dhina turun Kak! Apa yang harus Dhina lakukan? Bukannya, Kakak punya saingan! Si Lyra itu?!"

"Aaah, itu, rahasianya, hanya belajar!" seru Kak Natasya.

Dhina mengangguk. Dan langsung belajar, Kak Natasya hanya terdiam. Kak Natasya memang rajin, tetapi, ia memikirkan apakah Dhina bisa mengalahkan saingannya yang sangat berat itu. Tiba-tiba, muncul Ana. Ana datang sambil membawa Hanny.

"Kakak…Ayah dateng, lho!" panggil Ana dengan begitu ceria memanggil 2 kakaknya.

"Ayah! Aku rindu Ayah!" teriak Kak Natasya dan Dhina.

"Selamat malam, Nak! Apa kabar? Dhina, Natasya, kalian masih bersaing?" tanya ayah.

"Tentu saja, Yah! Kami bersaing!" ujar Kak Natasya ceria.

"Aku tentu! Aku bersaing Yah!" sahut Dhina sambil membuat jus jeruk yang enak.

Ayah mereka pulang dari kantor setiap 2 bulan sekali. Jadi, kalau waktu bersama ayah hanya sedikit. Mungkin, nanti ayah akan balik 1 minggu yang mendatang. Semua senang ayah datang. Sayang, Dhina tidak begitu senang. Karena, ia masih harus bersaing. Tidak ada waktu senang, ia kembali kekamar untuk belajar. Jadi, ia bisa konsenterasi untuk fokus. Sudah pukul 20:00, waktunya tidur. Semua langsung ke tempat tidur masing masing. Lalu, tidur dengan nyenyak sekali.

Kukuruyuk…!

Semua bangun dan langsung mandi. Dhina memasuki kamar mandinya dan berganti baju. Setelah itu, ia makan bersama-sama.

"Ayo Kak!" panggil Dhina.

"Iyaaa, entar, sebentar!" jawab Kak Natasya yang sedang memakai sepatunya yang begitu sempit.

Neisha benar-benar pintar atau sebaliknya?

Sampai disekolah, Neisha mengasah otaknya. Dhina melihatnya, Neisha memang benar-benar pintar. Walau, sering kali ia menang melawan Dhina. Dia sering ceroboh. Misalnya, saat mau mengerjakan tugas ia sering menekuk tangannya sehingga kaku untuk menulis. Terkadang, tulisan Neisha tidak jelas, itu jika dia lagi malas. Dhina jadi enggan untuk melawan Neisha. Hingga, waktu itu ia hampir berputus asa. Sampai berpikir, kalau ia tidak pintar.

"Dhina, mengapa kau sering kali melamun? Apakah karena nilaimu? Atau karena Neisha?" tanya Shifa.

"Iya, Shifa, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Neisha lagi sepertinya. Aku kan memang seperti orang biasa," ujar Dhina.

"Iya, iya, nasibmu hahaha, begitu kasian. Oya, Dhina, kalau ada soal kita bertarung, oke!" seru Neisha tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Anak Mami!" jawab Shifa sambil menggandeng tangan Dhina.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Neisha. Dhina masuk kelas. Bu Ani sudah duduk. Bu Ani mengingatkan, bahwa ulangan kenaikan kelas akan datang. Semua murid kaget. Dhiah, teman sebangku Dhina, meremas tangan Dhina karena takut. Dhina diam saja. Neisha terlihat santai mendengarnya.

TING…TONG…

Bel istirahat, Dhina pun segera pergi ke kantin. Ia bertemu dengan Vita, teman lesnya. Vita menyapanya dengan senang. Dhina hanya tersenyum.

"Hai Dhina, nanti les kan?" tanya Vita sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Aku pasti les," jawab Dhina sambil menggandeng tangan Vita. Vita hanya heran melihat muka Dhina. Padahal, saat bertemu dengannya, Dhina tersenyum lebar dan tidak ada rasa heran bertemu dengannya. Lalu, mereka membeli makanan yang ada dikantin, lalu menikmatinya bersama Vita. Selesai makan, sudah langsung bel. Semua murid pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Dhina masuk kelas 3A dan Vita masuk kelas 3B.

"Anak-anak, Ibu akan memberikan soal Matematika. Kerjakan dengan teliti!"ujar Bu Ani.

"Baik, Bu," jawab anak-anak.

Semua murid menulis soal yang ada di papan tulis. Semua murid mengerjakan soal dengan tenang. Dhina dan Neisha kembali tanding. Semua anak-anak kaget melihat Neisha dan Dhina. Setelah 1 jam, Dhina baru selesai. Lalu, murid-murid mengumpulkan tugas mereka masing-masing. Semua murid ingin tahu berapa nilai Neisha dan Dhina. Saat dibagikan dengan Bening dan Hening, anak kembar. Dhina mendapat nilai 100 dan Neisha 50. Murid-murid kaget, Dhina yang mendapat 100. Mereka mengira, Neisha yang mendapat nilai bagus. Neisha melihat Dhina dengan begitu cemberut. Neisha iri dan menggerutu. Setelah lama belajar, murid-murid makin kaget! Neisha dalam tugas kemarin mendapat 20! Sedangkan Dhina mendapat 90. Neisha begitu cemberutnya, hingga berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Wooi…Dhina, sombong, ya! Dapat nilai 100!" kata Neisha dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Dhina. "Aku memang ngomong apa barusan?"

"Alasan!" seru Neisha.

"Sudah hentikan!" kata Citra. "Neisha, kamu ini ganggu Dhina aja! Nggak ada kerjaan banget, sih!"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Neisha pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

TING…TONG…

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid mendapat hasil tugas lagi. Dan kini, nilai Neisha lebih parah! Yaitu, 0. Hah…Neisha menyobek kertas tugas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Neisha pergi dengan perasaan sedih, marah, dan kesal. Ia tidak menaiki mobil antar jemputya yang mewah. Dhina dijemput oleh Kak Natasya. Dan memperlihatkan pada ayah dan ibu. Mereka berdua senang. Ana yang masih TK pun juga ikut senang. Dhina langsung berganti pakaian. Dan makan siang dengan lahapnya. Setelah makan, ia les di dekat rumahnya. Disana ada Nasya, Narita, Hana, Shafiyya, dan juga Vita. Guru disana adalah Bu Evi, guru bahasa inggrisnya Mrs Cony. Neisha juga les bersama Dhina. Lalu, Bu Evi datang.

"Selamat siang Bu Evi!" sapa murid-murid.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Sekarang buka buku IPA, kerjakan halaman 60, nanti Ibu nilai. Sekarang kerjakan!" perintah Bu Evi dengan lembut.

Semua murid langsung mengerjakan buku IPA. Tidak berisik sama sekali di sini. Murid-murid tidak ada yang berbicara. Setelah 30 menit, semua sudah selesai mengerjakan. Lalu, Bu Evi mengoreksi semua satu per satu.

TING…TONG…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dhina dan Vita langsung berlari ke lantai bawah. Mereka pergi ke Mini Market, yang bersebelahan dengan tempat les.

"Ayo, Dhin, mau beli, apa?" tanya Vita pada Dhina.

"Hhhhmm, apa ya? Aku beli snack aja, ya!" seru Dhina mengambil snacknya.

"Kalau aku, apa ya? Aku mau black forest aja deh!" kata Vita.

Vita dan Dhina langsung membayar uangnya di kasir. Setelah mendapatkan kue-kue itu, mereka langsung berlari ke gedung les menuju lantai 2.

Mereka membaginya dengan teman-teman. Semua menikmati makanan masing-masing dengan lahap.

TING…TONG…

Bel masuk berbunyi. Hasil tugas dibagikan. Hah…Neisha mendapat 100 dan Dhina 70. Setelah dibagikan, dilanjutkan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dengan Mrs Cony. Mrs Cony cantik, ia masih muda, rambutnya begitu hitam, dan juga tinggi. Ia menerangkan tentang pelajaran transportasi. Setelah itu, diberi latihan soal oleh Mrs Cony.

Mrs Cony menuliskan soalnya di papan tulis yang ada. Lalu, yang lain mengerjakan soalnya dengan baik. Neisha begitu santai mengerjakannya. Memang, begitu sikap buruknya. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang murid yang tampangnya imut, manis, dan so cute. namanya Mika.

Anaknya cantik sekali. Rapi dan baik. Katanya ia bersekolah disekolah Dhina. Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya, yang lain selesai juga. Buku Bahasa Inggris dibawa Mrs Cony.

TING…TONG…

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid menyalami tangan Bu Evi dan Mrs Cony. Neisha melihat muka Dhina dengan seriusnya. Neisha semakin meningkat dan menambah kemajuannya. Bahkan, ada gosip di mading. Kalau Neisha menang lomba Matematika. Memang betul itu baru kemarin.

"Neisha… Apakah kamu menang lomba Matematika, ya?" tanya Dhina.

"Ya, betul! Kenapa? Apakah, aku hebat?" tanya Neisha.

"Baik, aku mengalah, kamu hebat!" seru Dhina.

Neisha jadi rendah hati?

Sampai di rumah…

"Dhina pulang!" kata Dhina.

"Eh, Dhina, welcome!" sambut Kak Natasya.

Dhina melepas sepatunya dan mandi. Setelah itu, ia bermain. Dengan cerianya ia bermain dengan Ana. Ana bersama Hanny. Mama dan papa asyik menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Lalu, setelah bermain dengan Ana. Dhina mengajak Ana membaca diruang perpustakaan papa. Soalnya, ada buku-buku cerita, novel, dan cerpen anak-anak.

Sudah pukul 17:00, Dhina harus belajar. Kak Natasya juga harus belajar. Pukul 17:30, mereka naik sepeda sambil membawa mukena. Mereka akan kemasjid Al-Ikhlas. Jaraknya sedikit jauh yaitu 1 km. Ayah, ibu dan Ana naik motor. Kalau bersama Dhina dan Kak Natasya bisa ditilang.

Setelah 25 menit dijalan, mereka sampai dimasjid. Disana ada teman-teman Dhina ada Vita, Shifa dan Citra. Yang lain mungkin sholat dirumah mereka. Lalu, mulai lah sholat berjamaah. Imamnya guru Dhina, Pak Ilham. Setelah 20 menit, selesai juga sholat magribnya. Tapi, harus berdoa dulu. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga!" seru Ana.

"Ana, besok Kakak anterin,ya?!" tanya Dhina.

"Iya, Kak! Besok, Kakak, anterin Ana, ya!" sahut Ana.

"Hahaha, Ana! Kau itu, ya!" seru Kak Natasya gemas dengan Ana.

Mereka pulang kerumah bersama-sama. Sampai dirumah, ibu membuat makanan enak agar perut semuanya kenyang.

"Pa, nanti kalau Natasya sama Dhina juara, gimana?" tanya Kak Natasya.

"Papa janji, kalau Natasya sama Dhina juara, papa akan memberikan kalian yang kalian mau!" jawab ayah

"Serius!" sahut Dhina.

Ayah mengangguk. Kak Natasya dan Dhina juga mengangguk mantap. Setelah makan, Kak Natasya, Dhina, dan Ana tidur dengan lelap sampai pagi.

Pada pukul 05:00, semua mandi. Kak Natasya sudah ada dimeja makan. Dhina dan Ana menyusulnya dengan cepat.

Mereka sarapan dengan lahap. Lalu, seperti yang dijanjikan Dhina. Ana berangkat digonceng Dhina. Sampai disekolahnya, Ana mencium tangan Dhina. Dhina pergi kesekolahnya dengan ceria. Sampai disekolah, Dhina masuk kelas. Dan memimpin teman-temannya.

Lalu, berdoa dengan benar tidak main-main. Setelah itu, Bu Ani memberikan tugas Matematika.

"Haah, apaan tuh?!" kata Ivana cari perhatian.

"Nggak? Ada apa-apa, kok!" jawab Neisha curiga.

"Sudah ah! Kerjakan cepat!" sahut Dhina.

Saat mengerjakan tenang sekali. Akhirnya selesai juga mengerjakan soal. Dikumpulin deh. Bel sudah berbunyi, waktunya istirahat. Neisha menunggu Bu Ani selesai mengoreksi semua pekerjaan murid-murid. Sudah 15 menit, waktunya masuk kelas. Buku Matematika dikembalikan pada murid-murid.

"Weeew, aku 100!" seru Neisha. "Kamu berapa, Dhina?"

"Sama!" jawab Dhina.

"Nggak apa-apa! Yang penting aku 100!" seru Neisha sombong

Saatnya pulang, Kak Natasya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak lupa, menjemput Ana di TK. Ana sudah selesai sekolahnya. Lalu, pulang riang gembira.

"Mama! Papa! Kami pulang!" panggil Kak Natasya. "Eeeh, ada surat."

"Kak, apa isinya?!" tanya Ana.

"Mereka pergi. Entah kemana," ujar Kak Natasya.

"Ya udah, cepet bukain pintunya, Kak!" pinta Dhina.

Krek…krek…krek…

Diluar panas sekali, ya! Mungkin, lagi kegerahan. Mereka langsung berganti baju. Kak Natasya segera membuat makanan. Setelah makan, Dhina pergi entah kemana.

"Kak, Dhina pergi dulu, yah, assalammu 'alaikum!" salam Dhina.

"Wa alaikum salam," jawab Kak Natasya.

Ternyata, Dhina pergi kerumah Neisha. Ia diajak belajar bersama. Apakah tipuan Neisha? Di rumahnya banyak sekali tanaman indah.

"Assalammu 'allaikum, Neisha!" panggil Dhina.

"Wa 'alaikum salam, Masuk!" pinta Neisha.

Lalu, Dhina masuk kerumah Neisha. Banyak gucinya. Tiba dirumah Neisha, ada kakaknya, Ashley. Umurnya sebaya dengan Kak Natasya. Neisha meminta agar Dhina belajar bersama dengannya. Dhina langsung menyetujuinya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Neisha akan berlajar bersama dengannya. Tapi, kali ini benar-benar serius, lho.

Katanya, Neisha memang akan belajar dengan Dhina. Lalu mereka belajar bersama. Sudah pukul 16:00 WIB. Waktunya Dhina pulang.

"Assalammu 'alaikum, Neisha!" salam Dhina lembut.

"Wa 'alaikum salam, datang lagi ya!" jawab Neisha.

Lho, kok, dia minta aku dateng lagi,sih. Kenapa, ya? Apakah Neisha jadi rendah hati. mmm, mungkin saja begitu!

Dhina pulang, dan membuka sepatunya. Mama sudah ada papa belum ada. Dhina diam saja. Kak Natasya segera membukakan pintunya. Dhina langsung mandi dan bersantai sebentar.

Kak Natasya memanggilnya dari bawah. Ada apa, ya? Dhina langsung kebawah. Kak Natasya melihat buku-buku Dhina. Nilai Dhina, hampir semua dapat bagus. Kak Natasya begitu bangga pada adiknya.

"Hore! Hidup yang menyenangkan!" seru Dhina

Assalamu 'alaikum…

Hai…namaku Amira Shofia Putri. Kalian bisa memanggilku Amira. Aku lahir di Jakarta pada 17 September 2004. Saat ini, aku bersekolah di SDS Angkasa 9. Hobiku mengarang, main computer, menonton, menggambar, dan menyanyi. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi dokter dan penulis. Buku ini yang pertama aku buat, lho. Sekarang, aku tinggal di Jakarta. Kalian bisa menyapaku di e-mail: amirashofia .id. Semoga senang dengan bukuku ini!

Ucapan terima kasih

Allah SWT atas rahmatnya dan berkahnya

Ayah dan ibu yang selalu mendukungku

Guru-guru SDS Angkasa 9, termasuk Bu Rita.

Qia, Putri, Fakhira, Rakha, Rara, Lala, dan Rafa yang menginspirasiku.

Sepupuku Kak Lia, Kak Shafira, Naya, Faqih, Kak Silma, dan Kak Nadia.

Seluruh keponakanku, tante dan om.

Seluruh teman-teman pembaca KKPK.

terimakasih banyak pada DAR!Mizan yang menerbitkan novel ku ini.

Juga seluruh keluargaku.

Pembaca bukuku ini.


End file.
